


(Art for)Faló delle Vanità

by Mostlyawful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I WANT TO POUR OUT ALL OF MY LOVE, M/M, drunk boys, hannibal big bang 2016, i have feelings about this, what's a background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlyawful/pseuds/Mostlyawful
Summary: for More_night's HBB story





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/gifts).



> for the Hannibal Big Bang 2016 organized by the lovely [nbchannibalbigbang](http://nbchannibalbigbang.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
